nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Pinpoint sight
The pinpoint sight is a Nerf tactical rail accessory that was released in 2008 under the N-Strike series. It is powered by two "AAA" batteries. The N-Strike pinpoint sight comes packaged in its respective Mission Kit and can be purchased separately. The N-Strike Elite pinpoint sight comes packaged by itself. Details The pinpoint sight is designed to resemble modern reflex sights, but does not work like a conventional red dot sight. It can be attached to any blaster that has a tactical rail. The pinpoint sight utilizes an extremely dim laser module, while the lens is at an angle. This allows the use of the pinpoint sight without demonstrating to opponents what they are aiming at as the laser does not pass through. Even without the red dot, there are crosshairs that one can use to aim. To use the pinpoint sight, simply line up the red dot with the center of the cross-hairs and aim at a target. Note that the center of the crosshairs is about an inch and a half above the barrel depending on which blaster is used, so it is suggested to aim higher to get better accuracy. History After the pinpoint sight's initial discontinuation, they became rather valuable, often selling for over 70 USD on eBay for a used set, and over 100 USD for a new in box set. In March 2012, Singapore stores gave away free pinpoint sights in promotional boxes, supposedly with a value of 12.90 SGD. In October 2012, Hong Kong Toys "R" Us stores also gave away free pinpoint sights for purchasing over 300 HKD of Nerf products. It is unknown if they are indicative of the pinpoint sight's return, or if they were simply last production runs. It was re-released under the N-Strike Elite series with a new color scheme as a limited edition Singapore and Hong Kong Toys "R" Us exclusive. There were plans to re-release it again in Australia and New Zealand for a limited time as well, with Farmers stores in New Zealand offering an Elite-colored pinpoint sight as a promotional giveaway with the purchase of an N-Strike Elite blaster as of late November of 2012. In 2014, it was re-released in South Korea, resulting in a temporary drop of aftermarket prices. Color schemes The pinpoint sight has been released in the following color schemes: *N-Strike (yellow, silver, black, and orange) *N-Strike Elite (blue, white, and orange) Trivia *The sight looks similar to the sight shown on the Spartan NCS-12 in Nerf N-Strike. *The sight also looks similar to the sight on the Phoenix LTX Tagger. *The sights' real-weapons inspiration, the modern red dot sight, only requires lining the eye and target with the red dot, whilst the pinpoint sight, much like iron sights, requires lining up two objects with the eye and target. *The pinpoint sight is one of the most valuable tactical rail accessories, only beaten by the Nite Finder EX-3 Sight. *Although the pinpoint sight is not identified as an Elite product on its packaging (in fact, the packaging is only branded "Nerf", not even "N-Strike"), the instructions do sport the N-Strike Elite logo and refer to the product as "Elite Mission Kit Pinpoint Sight" in at least three instances. *The pinpoint sight in the N-Strike Elite color scheme was never released in North America. Gallery Elite PS.png|The N-Strike Elite pinpoint sight. YellowPinPontSight.JPG|The packaging for the N-Strike pinpoint sight. Elite Pin Point Sight.jpg|The packaging for the N-Strike Elite pinpoint sight.. References External links * Category:Accessories Category:Tactical rail accessories Category:N-Strike accessories Category:N-Strike Elite products Category:N-Strike Elite accessories